En nuestra próxima vida
by Tea-and-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Antonio tiene el mismo sueño cada noche y no logra descifrar su significado. "Roma" será la repuesta.


Hola~

Volví solo para publicar este one-shot Spamano que me tenía guardado hace años. Lo escribí para una amiga que ama esta pareja, y al parecer le gustó así que decidí compartirlo con tod s aquellos que amen esta pareja tanto como ella.

Espero que les guste o al menos les saque una sonrisa por ahí :)

* * *

 _"En nuestra próxima vida…_

 _Tú tendrás que venir por mí_

 _¿Lo prometes?"_

 _"Lo prometo"_

He soñado con esta escena la mayor parte de mi vida y cada noche que pasa el sueño se vuelve más nítido y más real. Todos los días despierto con un gran dolor en el pecho y a veces hasta con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. En mi sueño estoy sosteniendo a un muchacho con cabello castaño y ojos color miel, empapado en sangre y con heridas graves, que apenas logra mantener los ojos abiertos, en sus últimos momentos pronuncia esas palabras a la vez que me dirige una última mirada despidiéndose de mí, pero con ese brillo en sus ojos que alberga una mínima esperanza de que nos volveremos a encontrar.

Muchos me han dicho que tal vez sea un recuerdo de una vida pasada, otros me miran como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Yo, ya no sé qué creer.

Dejando eso a un lado mi vida es de lo más normal. Trabajo de oficinista para una compañía exitosa, y mí día a día gira en torno a mi trabajo, por lo que mi vida sentimental tampoco es muy excitante. En la universidad salí con una chica, nada más. Jamás me he enamorado de la forma cursi de la que Francis, mi mejor amigo, habla.

Teniendo eso en cuenta nadie esperaba que yo, Antonio Fernández dejara todo para irme unos días de vacaciones a Italia, o más específicamente a Roma. Fue una simple casualidad de hecho, estaba camino a casa cuando una joven me entregó un folleto con descuentos de viajes, entre los cuales estaba Roma. En ese momento lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue aquel extraño sueño, entonces algo en mi interior me decía que debía partir hacia allá, y eso hice.

Les explique la situación a mis amigos y sus reacciones fueron bastante diferentes, Francis que es un romántico a más no poder, me apoyó y dijo que él se encargaría de todo lo que necesitara para el viaje, Gilbert, me dijo que era una locura. En esos momentos en los que no le encuentras ningún sentido a la vida, una locura es justo lo que necesitas. Además si existía la mínima posibilidad de ser feliz entonces ¿qué estaba esperando?

Los primeros días de mi estadía en Roma, lo único que hice fue pasearme por distintos restaurantes, ¿Qué puedo decir? La comida era excelente, las salsas una delicia, la salsa _Puttanesca_ , la _Bolognesa_ , la _Carbonara_ o la mejor de todas la exquisita salsa _Napolitana_ , esa es una verdadera salsa de tomate… perdón me distraje. ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, claro!

Hoy me encuentro en la famosísima Fuente de Trevi, la fuente más grande y bella de Roma. Existe una leyenda que dice que si lanzas una moneda con la mano derecha sobre tu hombro izquierdo, volverás a Roma, si lanzas dos encontraras el amor y si lanzas tres te casarás. O es algo así según la guía turística.

Por el momento no pretendo ni casarme ni enamorarme, así que supongo que una bastará.

Espera… ¿era con la mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho?, ¿o al revés? Cuando me di cuenta ya había lanzado la primera moneda. Ahora sí.

Creo que lancé dos monedas en total, bueno no cre-

Cuando me di la vuelta lo primero que mis ojos percibieron fue un extraño rulo proveniente de un italiano de unos veinte años con cabello castaño, sentado en el borde de la fuente mirando indiferente a su alrededor. Algo en él me parecía familiar.

No sabía muy bien cómo acercarme, ¿qué le diría después de todo? Nunca estuve tan nervioso en hablar con alguien desconocido como ahora. Y entre que dudaba si acercarme o no, el chico con el extraño rulo se paró, tomo el estuche de violín que tenía a su lado y se fue perdiendo poco a poco entre la multitud.

Caminé por varias horas recorriendo las históricas calles de una ciudad tan antigua como Roma, el pensar que hace muchos años atrás en este mismo lugar existió uno de los imperios más grandes de la historia es impresionante. Luego de un rato el suave sonido de un violín llamó mi atención y fui siguiendo la melodía hasta encontrarme con que el mismo muchacho que estaba en la fuente, ahora se encontraba frente a mí tocando una bellísima pieza de violín que te provocaba un sentimiento de melancolía, como si se tratara de una historia de amor puro que por capricho del destino termina en tragedia. Al terminar, me acerque a dejarle algunas monedas, y pensando que sería mi única oportunidad de hablarle, comenté

-Es una bella melodía-

-Gracias- respondió en un perfecto español con una indiferencia casi arrogante, mientras guardaba su violín.

-¿Hablas español?- pregunté solo para seguir la conversación

-Obvio que hablo español bast- levantó la mirada y se quedó mirándome fijamente un poco confundido, hasta que casi en un murmullo, dijo

\- Antonio…-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-No lo sé… simplemente lo sé.- contestó todavía confundido

Lo miré unos segundos y sin siquiera pensarlo su nombre salió de mi boca

-Espera… ¿tu nombre es Lovino?

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Lo miré detenidamente unos segundos y de repente todo comenzó a tener sentido, el sueño, los deseos, las casualidades, el destino, la historia. Todo en mi vida siempre apuntó hacia una sola dirección "Roma". Aunque no estuviera consciente de ello, me estuvo esperando todo este tiempo y ahora que todo lo que necesito está frente a mí, no lo dejaré ir esta vez.

-Creo que tú y yo nos hemos conocido en otra parte o tal vez en otros tiempos. Ya conoces mi nombre, pero lo repetiré soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, encantado de conocerte Lovino. Finalmente he venido por ti-

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Si les gustó espero su review :) (y si no también lo espero xD)


End file.
